A computer server system may be required to operate in a variety of different applications. The arrangement of the system components, also called the system architecture, can be flexible through the use of cables and/or switchboards. However, the use of cables and switch boards causes several problems. The use of cables to connect various system components is inefficient and expensive due to the cost of cables and engineering their installation. The use of cables also requires routing the cables within the system, taking up space that otherwise could be used for components. Cables also negatively impact the air flow within the system, resulting in less effective cooling of the system components and more energy required to properly cool the system. Service of the system is also impaired having to deal with a large number of cables that must be disconnected and reconnected in order to change the system configuration.